


欧冠抽签之非诚勿扰

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 是俱乐部拟人。赛制参考非诚勿扰，流程是今年欧冠的16强对阵抽签。剩下的简而言之一句话：小组第一出线的球队们是负责灭灯的，小组第二出线的是负责被挑选的。另外出场嘉宾的顺序我打乱了一下，没有按照抽签原本的顺序来。
Relationships: FC Bayern München/Juventus
Kudos: 1





	欧冠抽签之非诚勿扰

**Author's Note:**

> 这次的实际写作时间是2016年3月18日，起因是鲁格格又脑抽了，采访的时候表示“欧冠抽签应该引入排名制”，就像网球那样搞，以此避免两支强队过早相遇。
> 
> 嗯当然了，其实这话有道理，特别是拜仁刚刚经过尤文的洗礼……但是这不是重点，重点是，虎扑回帖又歪楼了。
> 
> 不可避免的，黑了以阿森纳为首的部分球队，虽然我主观上对球队本身并没有意见但是有些段子真的不可避免……阿森纳球迷还是慎入吧，如果不小心看到，我先道歉了OTZ
> 
> 另外，有邪教，有邪教，有邪教。有私货，有私货，有私货。

因凡蒂诺（就是每次抽签负责主持的那光头哥们，新当选FIFA主席的那位）：欢迎各位嘉宾来到新一期的非诚勿扰！首先对各位从首轮小组竞选中脱颖而出的嘉宾表示祝贺！那么，各位嘉宾是否能在本轮节目当中挑选到自己心仪的俱乐部呢？就让我们拭目以待！

台下响起热烈掌声，同时响起“Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend”的BGM。

因凡蒂诺：好的，首先介绍一下我们的八位现场嘉宾，他们分别是来自西班牙的巴塞罗那、皇家马德里、马德里竞技……

巴萨（斜了那俩一眼）：哼。

皇马（白了那俩一眼）：口亨。

马竞（横了那俩一眼）：口亨！

因凡蒂诺：来自德国的拜仁慕尼黑和沃尔夫斯堡……

拜仁：（不知道一会该选个什么才好呢哎呀头好痛算了这种时候还是保持傻笑比较好）……

狼堡：（好久没来了有点小紧张怎么才能装成经常来的样子急在线等）……

因凡蒂诺：来自英格兰的切尔西和曼城……

切尔西：（傻x）。

曼城：（傻x）。

因凡蒂诺：……和来自俄罗斯的泽尼特！让我们热烈欢迎他们的到来~~（掌声）好了，现在登场的是第一位来宾，他会是哪一位呢？现在就让我们一起期待他的登场~~

（BGM:Can you Feel it?Can you Feel it?）

大巴黎：大家好！我是巴黎圣日耳曼，我来自法甲，我的口号是：联赛不是我的最终目标，欧冠才是真正的星辰大海。谢谢大家！

因凡蒂诺：哇哦，不愧是来自法国的嘉宾，口号都这么有气魄！现场嘉宾，你们的意见是？

狼堡：（妈呀他个子好高大看起来就搞不定）啪！

泽尼特：（妈呀他看起来好凶一定hold不住）啪！

巴萨：对不起了哥们，规则限定我不能选你（摊手）。

巴黎：没关系的，能选我也不想选你（微笑）。

巴萨：……你！啪！

皇马&马竞：说的好！

（旁边传来了来自切尔西曼城和拜仁的掌声）

因凡蒂诺（擦汗）：好的各位嘉宾不要激动。让我们来看看目前的形势，哇哦，现在还有5位嘉宾为巴黎亮着灯！大巴黎魅力无限啊！那么现在进入权力反转，请问巴黎圣日耳曼，你想选择哪位嘉宾牵手呢？

巴黎（目光横扫全场，最终落在一个蓝色身影上）：我选切尔西。因为我和切尔西去年曾经有过一次见面，那次之后我就对他印象深刻，这次来就是为了找他再续前缘的。

（全场爆炸，口哨声掌声此起彼伏）

因凡蒂诺：不愧是法甲霸主，果然霸气！让我们恭喜两位嘉宾牵手成功！！

（BGM：我爱你你是我的茱丽叶~我愿意变成你的梁山伯~）

因凡蒂诺：好的，让我们马上请出第二位嘉宾，他会是谁呢？

（BGM:Can you Feel it?Can you Feel it?）

本菲卡：大家好！主持人好！各位嘉宾好！我是来自葡萄牙的本菲卡，跟很多嘉宾都不是第一次见面了，相信大家也都比较了解我。我想说的是：虽然我身上套的有一个短时间内无法解除的亚军诅咒，但至少在决赛之前，我一定会全力以赴！

因凡蒂诺：哎呀，这个事你知道就好了，何必说出来呢，这么多年过去了，你自己也很不好受吧？

本菲卡：没关系，这么多年我也习惯了。何况我要善意的提醒各位嘉宾，诅咒对决赛之前的比赛并没有任何帮助哦~选我，你考虑好了吗？

拜仁：（擦，少tm给我提亚军，亚军多了不起啊！）啪！

狼堡：（呃，这个能搞定不能啊，听起来有点玄乎，算了大哥都灭灯了我也灭吧）啪！

皇马：（什么诅咒，吓唬小孩子玩的，没意思）啪！

巴萨：（说的好像没诅咒你就能拿冠军一样，切）啪！

马竞：（哎，可惜没法选了，可惜啊）啪！

因凡蒂诺：哦哦哦，现在还有两位嘉宾为本菲卡留灯！他们分别是来自俄罗斯的泽尼特和来自英格兰的曼城！现在选择权来到了本菲卡手上！请问你的最终选择是？

本菲卡：最近正好想去俄罗斯观光，我选泽尼特。

（BGM：我爱你你是我的茱丽叶~我愿意变成你的梁山伯~）

因凡蒂诺：让我们恭喜两位嘉宾牵手成功！下面欢迎第三位嘉宾登场！

基辅：大家好，我是来自俄罗斯的基辅迪纳摩。或许我各方面的实力都不是最强，但如果有嘉宾愿意来俄罗斯，我相信你们能感受到另一番天地。谢谢大家！

巴萨&皇马&马竞：（还没开春呢，从西班牙跑过去也太冷了，不要）啪！

拜仁&狼堡：（还没开春呢，从德国跑过去也太冷了，不要）啪！

曼城：（嗯？什么情况？怎么大家都灭灯了？我要是不灭是不是不太好？但是我为啥要灭啊？所以到底要不要灭？……）

因凡蒂诺：哦哦，这真是太巧了，现在只有曼城一位嘉宾为基辅迪纳摩留了灯！那么请问基辅你的意见是？

基辅：我没意见。

因凡蒂诺：好的！那我们恭喜曼城和基辅牵手成功！（曼城：哎？怎么这就好了？我还没想好呢喂……）下面让我们欢迎第四位登场嘉宾！

阿森纳：大家好！我是来自英超的阿森纳……

巴萨：（我擦老基友！）爆灯！

皇马：（我去久仰了！）爆灯！

拜仁：（艹尼玛艹尼玛艹尼玛老熟人没法选了艹艹艹艹(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻）

阿森纳：……我这几年来的成绩非常稳定，英超第四，欧冠十六强……

马竞：（这再不选就是sb了）爆灯！

狼堡：（咦也就是说这个我有可能可以搞定？！）爆灯！

因凡蒂诺：哦天呐！这简直是神迹啊！所有可以选择阿森纳的俱乐部全部为他爆灯！这是一种什么样的魅力！好了阿森纳你不用再说了，直接上去选一个吧！

阿森纳：（……这tm都是些什么人，狗带算了）就那个第一个爆灯的吧。

（BGM：我爱你你是我的茱丽叶~我愿意变成你的梁山伯~）

因凡蒂诺：痛快！超级无敌万人迷阿森纳最终选择了巴萨！让我们一起祝福他们百年好合！

皇马&拜仁&马竞&狼堡：口亨！

因凡蒂诺：下面登场的是第五位来宾！现在场上还剩四位嘉宾了，不知道这位来宾能不能选到他心仪的俱乐部呢？让我们欢迎他的到来！

（BGM:Can you Feel it?Can you Feel it?）

尤文：大家好，主持人好，各位嘉宾好。我是来自意大利的尤文图斯。其实在场的各位有不少都是我的熟人，我的情况大家也都很了解了，这里就不多介绍了。我现在想说的是，其实我今天来是冲着某一位嘉宾来的，看来我的运气还不错，他现在依然还在台上，我希望一会能与他牵手成功，谢谢大家。

（场下反应热烈，口哨声此起彼伏）

因凡蒂诺：好的，看来尤文图斯今天是有备而来，果然不愧是以稳重著称的意甲老妇人！那么，现场嘉宾你们的意见是？

皇马：（去年输过一道，今年正好找回场子，我要留灯）我没意见。

马竞：（去年比试过，问题不大，我要留灯）我也没意见。

狼堡：（艾玛，这可是去年总决赛的亚军，搞不定）啪！

拜仁：（唔……上次正式见面还是三年前，去年夏天时间仓促，随便聊了聊就各奔东西， 没想到你变了这么多啊，看起来居然年轻了不少呢……）……

因凡蒂诺：咦？拜仁你怎么不说话了？请问你对这位来宾有什么意见吗？

拜仁：爆灯！

因凡蒂诺：天呐！没想到！万万没想到！一向性格骄傲以我为主的拜仁居然为尤文爆灯了！这是怎样一种意外！但是拜仁我要提醒你，尤文心里可是有固定人选的，万一……

拜仁：有你什么事，一边去，让他说。

因凡蒂诺（擦汗）：这迫人而来的霸气不愧是德甲霸主！那么尤文图斯，现在选择权属于你，你心仪的人选是？

尤文：就是拜仁。

（全场沸腾，掌声口哨声差点掀翻屋顶）

因凡蒂诺：上帝啊，我觉得我的词汇量已经不足以形容他俩这神奇的缘分了！那么两位嘉宾，你们最后还有什么要说的吗？

尤文：我家的马喜欢他家的熊，他家的熊喜欢我家的马，有些事就是这么简单。

拜仁：是的，而简单的东西往往能恒久流传。

因凡蒂诺：真是太完美了！让我们恭喜两位嘉宾！！下面有请第六位来宾登场！！

根特：大家好！我是来自比利时的根特，希望大家喜欢！

皇马：（不认识，没兴趣）啪！

马竞：（虽然不熟但是看起来挺好欺负的样子，留灯吧）你好根特。

狼堡：（上帝啊终于出现一个我可以搞定的了！）根特你好！

因凡蒂诺：哦，现在有两盏灯为你保留！根特你的意见是？

根特：当然是狼堡啊！

因凡蒂诺（八卦状）：哦？为什么？难道你和狼堡以前也有故事？

根特：没有啊，但是这好像是剩下三位嘉宾里唯一一个我有可能hold住的啊！

狼堡&根特：知音呐！！

因凡蒂诺（擦汗）：咳咳，好吧，让我们恭喜两位嘉宾，希望你们能有一个美好的未来。现在欢迎第七位嘉宾登场亮相！

罗马：主持人和各位嘉宾大家好！我是来自意大利的罗马，我……

因凡蒂诺：哎？来宾你怎么了？

罗马（艰难地）：所有嘉宾……就只剩……这两位了……吗？

皇马&马竞（互瞪了一眼）：是啊，有什么问题吗？

罗马：（艹啊我为什么要起晚啊我tm一个都不想要啊艹艹艹艹）不……没问题了……

因凡蒂诺：那两位嘉宾呢？

皇马&马竞：没问题。

因凡蒂诺：好的，那就进入了来宾选择的环节！请问罗马你的选择是？

罗马：（艹啊说了都不想要了为什么我要起晚55555算了最近有点穷不然找个有钱点儿的吧哎……）我选皇马。

皇马：哦。

马竞：哼！

因凡蒂诺：好的让我们恭喜两位嘉宾牵手成功！现在我宣布……

马竞：喂！我还在这呢，你就敢宣布节目结束？想死是不是？？

因凡蒂诺（看着马竞凶巴巴的样子有点颤抖）：不不不哪儿能呢我就是想宣布……（突然看见后台还有一小哥，赶紧一把抓住）你看，这位兄弟咋样，他叫埃因霍温，来自荷兰要历史有历史要底蕴有底蕴，实力也不差，大哥您还满意吗？

马竞（一眼看见埃因霍温身上的红白间条衫）：这个好！跟我一个审美！就他了！

埃因霍温：（艾玛等等这什么情况啊为什么一个跟我穿的差不多的人抓着我不放）？？

因凡蒂诺：好的！您满意就好！（艾玛吓死哥了，明年再也不来玩儿了）好的，那我现在宣布，这次非诚勿扰到此圆满结束！让我们一起期待所有牵手成功的嘉宾有一个美好的未来！！

END


End file.
